


Surprise Gift

by warlockdetective



Category: Original Work
Genre: (inspired at the very least), 12th Century, F/M, Fluff for the sake of it, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: "Ah, Lenora," Vitomir spoke to the woman who was approaching him with a noticeably quick pace. "Good morn--"But before he could continue his greeting, something had been swiftly yet carefully placed in his hands.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this for a small collection of snippets, but I really like how this one turned out, so I decided to expand on it a little bit!  
> The characters I used for this story are Vitomir of Thormanc and Elenore "Lenora" of Golvilte, two royal characters I've been working on for a while now.  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

"Ah, Lenora," Vitomir spoke to the woman who was approaching him with a noticeably quick pace. "Good morn--"

But before he could continue his greeting, something had been swiftly yet carefully placed into his hands. A puzzled sort of look came to him, but before he could ask anything, Lenora answered, "I know it's a small little thing, but I made this for you." Her hands were clasped behind her back as she spoke, "I _do_ hope it's alright..."

"I'm not sure how it couldn't be," he replied earnestly as he carefully unwrapped what he had been handed, and he found himself surprised to find a scarf in his hands. It was a deep shade of purple, emblems of the kingdom had been sewn on with a mahogany sort of thread, and the scarf's material was soft to the touch.

"Lenora, this is _beautiful_ ," he marveled, "How long did this take you to make?"

A soft laugh left her as she answered, "Well, if you count the off-time, a couple of weeks. A couple of months in total, however." She paused for a moment, a sheepish sort of look to her as she continued, "I realize the middle of _July_ may be a little inappropriate for something like this. Maybe it's better for the colder days in a couple of months, but…"

That was a good point, actually; Lenora was both a punctual and a patient person, how come she hadn't waited until then to give it to him? He didn't dare ask, but he couldn't help but find himself wondering since she mentioned it. What was it about _today_ that--

_Oh._ Oh, she remembered…

Vitomir felt his face flush at the realization, and something about Lenora's sheepishness clicked then. He was unsure if he was more overcome with embarrassment or flattery then; he wasn't sure how he'd forgotten about his birthday, but he could tease himself about that later. Without another word, he carefully began to wrap the scarf around himself, and the surprise on Lenora's face was hard to miss.

"Wait, are you sure it's alright?" she asked, and something about all of it made his heart soar and sink.

"My dearest Elenore," he began, a small shock coming to both of them at that before he did something that was perhaps bolder. With a firm yet careful hold, Vitomir took one of Lenora's hands in his and gave it a soft kiss. Another shock came to them when their eyes met. Vitomir found that the end of his sentence had disappeared at that, yet Lenora had not pulled away from him. If anything, she seemed to have stepped closer to him, and there was a daring sort of warmth in the air that was impossible to ignore.

Then, however, the two remembered exactly where they were: they were standing in the middle of the open street where any _one_ or any _thing_ could see them. At that, the two quickly stepped apart from each other.

"So I'll be seeing you around?" Lenora asked quickly.

"Yes, of course," Vitomir answered just as quickly, if not moreso.

With that, the two of them went on with the rest of their days, and Vitomir couldn't help but smile at the hopeful sort of stirring in his chest.


End file.
